


Under Starlight Under Trees

by Fox_Bones



Category: Raft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Bones/pseuds/Fox_Bones
Summary: I really need to get better at writing.Also, I seriously couldn’t think of anything the put this under, so raft it goes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Under Starlight Under Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to get better at writing.  
> Also, I seriously couldn’t think of anything the put this under, so raft it goes.

My path is darkened.  
My eyes can’t adjust.  
So I sit here waiting, hoping for sunrise.  
Yet even in fear, there’s a faint tranquility.  
As if I were wrapped in a large blanket.  
My path is blocked.  
I can’t see much.  
The moonlight is bright, yet just not enough.  
I feel afraid of what shifts in the bushes.  
Yet my blood pressure levels, as my thought grow calm.  
My path isn’t here.  
I can’t see my future.  
I’m worried I may end up as simple pieces of meat.  
Yet as I sit here, nearly asleep, I dare let my thoughts frolic through dreams.  
There is no path.  
My eyes are failing.  
As my skin grows colder, and my brain starts to freeze.  
I feel little discomfort. No, I feel as ease.  
I am stranded.  
I can’t see.  
But my breathing has not intensified.  
I sit here in peace, awaiting the sunrise.  
Under starlight.  
Under trees.


End file.
